Kidnapped
by Sprinkles1116
Summary: The host club is kidnapped and held for ransom. Without Honey and Mori around to save them, will they be returned safely or harmed, or will they be returned at all? Warning- Very descriptive
1. Chapter 1

**Before you start reading know that I wrote this on Google Docs and shared it with my friends. Anything that is italicized was written by my friend and whatever is in bold was written by me. I thought I would leave their comments because they cracked me up when I read them, so I'm sure you'll enjoy them too ;) Also know that I couldn't put Honey and Mori in here because they're martial arts experts and you know what will happen if they're almost kidnapped.**

The host were walking outside the school building together. They were smiling and laughing.

"It's too bad Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai had to leave the country," said Kaoru.

"I know. It felt pretty empty without them here," said Hikaru.

When they were about to go their separate ways a black van pulled up. Hikaru quickly shielded Haruhi behind him as the man in the van pulled out a gun.

"Get in the van _now_."

They stood there, not knowing what to do. They knew they shouldn't go in, but the man was aiming a gun at them.

"I SAID NOW!" shouted the man. Five other men came out of the van and each grabbed a host.

"HIKARU!""KAORU!" yelled the twins.

"HARUHI!" shouted Tamaki.

Each man pulled out a handkerchief and cover their mouths and noses with it. They all soon became sleepy and passed out.

The host awoke in a small dark room. They were being held captive in the same cell. Haruhi awoke to the twins shaking her and yelling out her name. She fluttered her eyes open.

"Haruhi, you're ok!" they said.

She placed her hand on her head. She instantly felt blood running down her face.

"I'm fine guys. Where are we?"

"It appears we've been kidnapped and held in a cell," said Kyoya.

"Haruhi, I'm so glad you're ok! Daddy was so worried about you!" Tamaki ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Senpai, I can't breathe!"

He let go and smiled at her. Just then a door slammed open. It was the kidnapper. He had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a bit muscular and seemed to be in his mid 20's.

"Suoh."

Tamaki looked up at him.

"Get over here!"

Tamaki stood up walked towards the cell gate. They opened the door and took him into a separate room.

"I hope he'll be ok…" whispered Haruhi.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"What's your father's phone number!?" yelled the man. The two men that had took him placed him on a chair. They tied his hands behind his back and his feet were tied together.

Tamaki proceeded to nervously tell the man his father's phone number.

"Hello, Suoh. I have your son…"

Tamaki waited to see if his father believed him. He knew he was being held for ransom.

"Don't believe me, huh. Well here's some proof."

The man took out a sharp knife and placed the phone in front of Tamaki. He plunged the blade into his left shoulder causing Tamaki to scream.

"Father, please help me!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The club paced around the cell waiting for Tamaki to return unharmed. Hikaru held Haruhi close. She was at the break of tears. She's never been more afraid in her life.

"HELP ME!"

They all quickly turned to the door leading to the room where Tamaki was.

"Boss!" yelled Kaoru.

Kyoya and Kaoru went up to the cell bars. Who knows what they did to him. Haruhi held on to Hikaru even tighter when she heard the scream. He tightened his arm around her.

They opened the door to the cell and pushed Tamaki inside. He held on to his left shoulder as he fell hard on it. He let out another scream as his wound hit the concrete.

Everyone ran up to him.

"Tamaki, are you ok?" asked Kyoya.

He was in too much pain to answer. All he could manage was a little moan. Kaoru and Kyoya flipped him onto his back and removed his hand from his shoulder. Luckily they only took their cell phones away and not their school bags.

Kyoya rummage through his bag looking for a first aid kit. Haruhi and Hikaru helped Tamaki lean against the wall and remove his bloody shirt.

Kyoya came rushing over with a first aid kit he had got when his father bought a medical company. He took out a bandage and applied it around Tamaki's wound. He groaned a bit as more pressure was applied to it.

Haruhi held his hand tightly. "You'll be ok, Senpai."

The door slammed open again.

"Hitachiin."

The twins looked up as they held on to each other.

"You on the right get up here." He pointed at Hikaru.

Hikaru kissed his brother before they took him. He was led into the same room Tamaki was.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

They put Hikaru on a chair and tied him up. He saw the blood splatter all over the floor from what happened before. He gulped and held back tears.

"What's your mother's phone number."

Hikaru told him the number and waited. The guy called over and over again. No answer. He called his father's number. No answer.

"Since neither of your parents will answer, we'll have to make sure you pay." He pulled out a bloody knife. The same one he used for Tamaki. He held it close to his finger.

"A finger in the mail should get your parent's attention." He began to cut his fingers. the little cuts on his three fingers were soon getting deeper and deeper.

Right when he was about to chop of his fingers in one swipe his assistant came.

"Sir, we got a hold of the Hitachiins."

He put the blood stained knife on a table.

"You got lucky, boy."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Haruhi held onto Kaoru as he hyperventilated. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Kaoru, he'll be alright."

"Don't lie to me! You saw what happen to Tamaki!"

A scream interrupted them.

"PLEASE STOP!"

"HIKARU!" Kaoru ran to the cell bars. He fell to his knees and cried. He couldn't imagine a life without him.

The cell door opened, and Hikaru was pushed inside. He landed right on his injured hand. He screamed when he landed.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru ran towards him. He picked him up in his arms and saw his hand covered in blood. There was a deep cut on three of his fingers, almost making them hang.

"Hikaru, you'll be alright just calm down!" Tears ran down Kaoru's face. Haruhi went up to them and placed a hand on their shoulders.

Kyoya came and bandaged Hikaru's fingers. For the third time, the door slammed openned.

"Ootori."

Kyoya stood up and walked towards the man. For all they knew, Kyoya was bound to get hurt too.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kyoya calmly told the man his sister's phone number for he knew his parents wouldn't believe them.

He sat there waiting for his punishment. The man hung up the phone and looked at him.

"You're lucky your sister believed us the first time."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

For once, everyone was worried about the shadow king. Tamaki was so afraid he almost cried. There was no screaming, no grunting, no nothing. It was silent.

The cell door opened and they pushed Kyoya inside. He fell face first into the concrete.

"Kyoya, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. My sister believed them the first time, so I didn't get harmed."

Tamaki went up to Kyoya and hugged him with his good arm.

"I'm so glad you're ok, Mommy!"

Haruhi tried to hide in the corner of the room. She knew she was next. She knew her father wouldn't answer because he was out of the country. She tried to hold back the tears.

"Haruhi, calm down. I'm sure your father will believe them the first time." Hikaru wrapped his arm around her. A tear went down her face.

"He won't answer his phone. He's out of the country, so I'll be tortured!" He her.

"You'll be fine. We're here for you."

The man slammed open the door.

"Fujioka."

She buried herself in Hikaru's arms. She wasn't going to get up. The blonde man came up to her and ripped her out of his arms. She screamed for she was afraid.

"Haruhi, stay strong!" said Hikaru.

They dragged her into the room. Everybody stared at the door, afraid for poor Haruhi.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.Haruhi's P.O.V.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The man tied me up. He asked me for my father's phone number.

I gave it to him. He called his phone 5 times. No answer.

"Because your father is too busy to check his phone, we'll just have to make sure he gets the message a different way."

They untied me from the chair and kept my arms tied together and my legs untied. The man came up to me and began kissing and sucking me neck. He removed my jacket and unbuttoned my shirt.

"Please stop!"

He unhooked my bra to reveal my small and perky breasts. He knitted my right breast while he sucked on my neck. He licked his way down to my chest. He toyed with my nipple before he began to suck on them. He removed my pants not long after.

"Please!"

He leaned in closer to me so I could feel his hard boner. He rubbed his hand over my cotton panties. He took them off and began to lick my nether region. He held my legs apart so I couldn't close them.

As I sat on the floor he stood up and removed his pants and boxers. His manhood was long and hard. He forced my hand over it and began moving my hand up and down him. He shoved his manhood in my mouth, forcing me to suck on it.

"Stop this now!"

He ignored my pleas and inserted two fingers in me. I groaned in disgust. He inserted another finger, stretching all three out to make me bigger. After he removed them he slid his hard manhood around my area.

Without warning he shoved himself inside of me. It was so painful I couldn't help but scream as loud as I could. He shoved himself deeper and deeper. He began to thrust as fast as he could. It hurt too much. I felt dirty and used.

It was too much for him to handle. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He came out inside of me. After that he dressed himself and changed me into a green t-shirt and shorts.

"That was wonderful, but your father won't know about that, so shall we send him something of yours?"

He reached over to the table in the corner of the room and got the bloody knife. He held it against my cheek before he placed it behind my ear. He began to cut under my ear, making the cut deeper and deeper.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

It hurt too much. I couldn't take it. He made it halfway up my ear. In one swipe he cut it off. Blood ran down my face and it splattered everywhere. I screamed as hard as I could.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Everyone waited. They knew Haruhi would be injured more than anyone else. They all held on to each other in fear.

"Maybe we shouldn't worry that much. Maybe she'll be fine," considered Tamaki.

He couldn't bare thinking about his little girl being hurt. Their thoughts were interrupted by a scream.

"Please stop!"

"Please!"

"Stop this now!"

She screamed really loud. Everyone turned towards the door. Even Kyoya looked like he was about to collapse.

They waited for her to come out, but she didn't. The torture continued.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

"HARUHI, HANG IN THERE!" screamed Kaoru.

Another really loud scream. The scream was followed by sobbing. That's when the cell door opened and Haruhi was pushed inside. She was laying on the floor, one hand over her ear. She was shaking really badly.

Everyone ran up to her. They sat her up. Her eyes were closed while tears ran down her face. They removed her hand from her ear. Her hand was covered in blood. They moved her hair out of the way and saw her ear was missing.

Kyoya quickly took the bandage and wrapped it around her. Everyone else was too shocked to move. They let go of her. She lifted her head up to see herself surrounded by boys.

"Haruhi, are you ok?" asked Tamaki, reaching out for her.

She quickly backed away from him and screamed.

"Haruhi, calm down it's me."

"Get away from me!"

She moved to the corner of the room in fear. She was surrounded by boys who could hurt her, use her, rape her.

"Kyoya, what's wrong with my little girl."

"Based on the way she's acting around us and the blood in between her thighs, she was probably raped."

Everyone froze. The twins backed away from her knowing she needed some space.

"How long will she be like this?" asked Kaoru.

"Can we help her at all?" asked Hikaru.

"Chances are she will suffer from permanent trauma and will freak out whenever she is around a boy. She currently doesn't remember us, but you can try and get her to by treating her nicely and reminding her of all the memories you have about you guys."

Tamaki tried once more to approach her, but she only seemed to freak out even more. Having the same hair color as the kidnapper didn't help her at all.

Tamaki didn't realize this until he got close enough for her to run away from him and, surprisingly, run into the arms of the only people that she trusted and remembered.

The twins were shocked when she ran up to them and hugged them, asking them to protect her. They stared down at her crying face. There was blood all over the side of her face. Tamaki gave a reassuring nod to the twins letting them know it was ok.

They both hugged Haruhi back.

"Don't worry, Haruhi."

"We'll protect you."

That night Kyoya fell asleep in one of the corners of the room. Tamaki was laying on Kyoya's shoulder, holding his injured arm. Haruhi fell asleep in between the twins who were hugging her and leaning on her shoulders.

"Stupid brats!"

The door barged open once again. The kidnapper came in and unlocked the cell. He pulled Kyoya out, and, right in front of everyone's eyes, threw him on the floor and started kicking him.

"Your sister informed the public and your private police force about our kidnapping!"

He kicked Kyoya hard on his ribs as he let out a groan. He picked him up by the collar of his shirt and punched his jaw. Kyoya spat out blood before he was shoved back into the cell. Haruhi hid in the twins arms, afraid she would be taken away.

"I'll have to come up of a punishment for you guys."

He walked out of the room. Everyone, but Haruhi and Hikaru, went up to Kyoya. They helped him sit up and noticed he had broken at least one rib. He had a big purple bruise on his side and could barely move. For once, everyone saw Kyoya's eyes tear up.

When Kaoru went back with Hikaru and Haruhi, he seemed scared to death.

"Hika, I'm scared. I know he'll hurt me. I'm the only who isn't injured."

"We're all scared, Kao. I promise I'll protect you no matter what. And if he does end up taking you, I promise to take care of your wounds."

The twins shared a kiss before they leaned on Haruhi. After about an hour of sitting in the cell, the kidnapper came back.

"I've come up with a punishment. I'll choose two people to punish. The first being the one who hasn't been injured at all."

Kaoru tried to hide behind Hikaru as the man pointed at him.

"The second being the person that you guys all clearly care about the most here. The girl."

Hikaru and Kaoru tried to hide Haruhi, but the kidnapper purposely gave her bright clothes so she could stand out. The kidnapper called in two of his assistance to take Haruhi and Kaoru.

They grabbed Haruhi as she screamed in horror and tried to get out of their grip. Kaoru tried to pull Haruhi out of their grip, but got punched in the face before he was grabbed. They were dragged into the room with everyone else looking at them in horror.

Hikaru was on his knees. His face was in his hands as he was crying. The two people he cared about the most were going to be brutally tortured.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kaoru's hands were tied together and so were Haruhi's. They were both on the floor waiting to be tortured.

"It's okay, Haruhi. Just be strong. I'm here with you," whispered Kaoru.

Haruhi looked at him with desperate eyes. How badly she wanted to go home. How she wanted to be clean and not dirty. How she wanted to be confident and fearless again.

The man bent down over Haruhi and began to remove her clothes. She squirmed at his touch and tried not to scream. She groaned and sobbed, but didn't scream.

The man then bent over Kaoru and undressed him. How he hated to be naked and tortured in front of the girl he loved. He tried getting out of his reach and squirming out of his grip, but he ended up being punched for that.

He walked over to Haruhi again and began sucking on her neck. He made his way to her breasts where he licked and sucked on her nipples. He went to her nether regions licking and fingering her. Kaoru couldn't bear to watch. He knew this happened the last time she came in here and now he was watching it happen all over again and couldn't do anything about it.

When he finished licking and sucking on Haruhi, he went to Kaoru. He began kissing his chest and licking his nipples. He made his way down to his penis. He held it and moved his hand up and down. He put it in his mouth and sucked it. Kaoru couldn't help to moan. ( _CONFIRMED! Kaoru's a slut! JK_ )

He placed Kaoru on his knees behind Haruhi. He grabbed his manhood and placed it in her opening. He quickly shoved him against her as hard as he could. Haruhi screamed. He then removed his pants and boxers.

He placed his own penis in Kaoru's mouth and forced him to suck on hit. Kaoru felt like throwing up. He was disgusted by this man. Without warning, the kidnapper placed himself behind Kaoru and shoved himself inside his ass. Kaoru screamed at the pain of being stretched out, not to mention in a very uncomfortable spot.

He grabbed Kaoru's hips and made him thrust himself against Haruhi. Kaoru's slightly bigger dick made Haruhi scream in pain again. Kaoru cried at the thought of making her hurt. The kidnapper then made Kaoru thrust back, making his dick go deeper into his ass.

He kept doing this for 15 minutes, making Kaoru come out in Haruhi and the kidnapper in Kaoru. When Kao had the courage to open his eyes he was terrified of what he saw. There was blood all over his thighs and all over Haruhi's opening. He made her bleed even more.

The kidnapper finally removed himself from Kaoru, but forced him to keep on having sex with Haruhi. (whoa, fucking stamina)He pushed Kaoru back so Haruhi was on top of him. and facing him. He then proceeded to climb behind Haruhi and place his dick in her ass. She screamed even louder as he forced himself inside of her. After about 10 minutes he changed positions. ( _10 minutes? sheesh_ )He removed himself from her ass and shoved himself inside of the same hole Kaoru was in. She screamed even more as she was stretched out.( _ass then vagina? that ain't healthy_ )

After an hour of being tortured he threw them back into the cell naked and covered in blood. Hikaru ran up to them and at first sight he realized what had happened. Kaoru sat up and leaned against the wall with Haruhi at his side. Hikaru cried into his brother's chest. Haruhi was aware that he was forced to do that and did not become afraid of Kaoru. She remembered everyone else and was no longer afraid of them.

Everyone tried to find pieces of clothing for them to where overnight. Tamaki had a small blanket in his bag because Honey often liked to take random naps during the club. Haruhi ended up wearing Kyoya's shirt and Kaoru wore Hikaru's. They both used the pink blanket to cover the floor and their lower half.

It's the third day of their kidnapping. The kidnapper is supposed to collect the ransom money today and release them if their parents pay all the money. He gave back Haruhi and Kaoru's clothes and brought all of the host into the van.

They met at the park at 11:00 p.m. Tamaki's father paid the money first. He quickly took Tamaki out of the van and threw him to the floor. His father ran up to him and helped him up. He had also paid for Haruhi because her father wasn't in the country and they couldn't afford it. Haruhi was thrown to the floor. Tamaki rushed to go help her.

Hikaru and Kaoru's mother paid next. She paid him the money and together the twins were thrown out the van, holding each other tightly. Their mother ran to them and hugged them. It was the first time they've seen their mother care about them.

Kyoya's sister paid last. Kyoya was thrown out the van and unfortunately landed on his broken rib. He let out a scream as his sister ran to his aid. After that the kidnapper left, little to know the Ootori police force was following him.

All the host smiled at each other and hugged each other. They made it out alive with a couple of battle scars to show for it. Haruhi suddenly remembered that Tamaki's father was near her and she jumped to the Hitachiin brothers arms.

"Haruhi, calm down."

"You're safe now."

Everyone was rushed to the hospital. Tamaki was lucky for the blade missed any organs or veins. He was ordered to stay in the hospital for three days to let his wound heal. Kyoya had two broken ribs that were healed in a matter of days. Hikaru had to have surgery to replace all the nerves and veins in his fingers and quickly recovered. Kaoru was diagnosed with a fractured arm and small internal bleeding that soon went away. Haruhi's ear was surgically added back on her head. She was also told she had a fractured ankle and wrist, had internal bleeding, and was pregnant with Kaoru's child.

After everyone was healed they all went back to their normal lives. Honey and Mori didn't return until a month after when the kidnapper had been caught and sentenced to life in prison.

"Hey guys we're back!" said Honey.

"Hey guys! How was your trip to Australia?" asked Hikaru.

"It was really fun! What did I miss while I was gone?" Honey asked.

"Nothing much," said Haruhi who was wearing a female uniform and had a bump on her stomach. **(** _Baby bumps actually start forming 3-4 months after intercourse. Just FYI,_ **It actually depends on the person, although it's mostly 3-4 months. Hint: it's more than one child…I feel bad for Haruhi now...** **)**

 **Thank you guys for reading! I know it probably wasn't the best fanfic ever, but when I wrote it is was 2 in the morning. Please leave a comment on any mistakes that I made or how I can improve. I would appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I revised my writing and fixed it as much as I could. I'm not very good at editing, so I'm sorry if there are still some errors I left in there. I'm not very good at the rules of dialogue or at controlling the flow of a story, so forgive me for not being able to fix them completely. I answered a couple of questions I got when I first posted this story, and hopefully the story is now more clear to you guys. Don't worry if you comment on my stories telling me my mistakes because I won't take it the wrong way. I also removed the comments because I'm pretty sure it bothered some of you guys, so I'm sorry T.T**

The host were walking outside the school building together smiling and laughing.

"It's too bad Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai had to leave the country," said Kaoru.

"I know. It feels pretty empty without them here," said Hikaru.

"I hope they're having fun at their tournament," added Haruhi.

When they were about to go their separate ways a black van pulled up. Hikaru quickly shielded Haruhi behind him as the man in the van pulled out a gun.

"Get in the van _now_."

They stood there frozen. They knew they shouldn't go in, but they didn't want to be injured.

"I SAID NOW!" shouted the man. Five other men came out of the van and each grabbed a host.

"HIKARU!""KAORU!" yelled the twins.

"HARUHI!" shouted Tamaki.

Each man pulled out a handkerchief and cover their mouths and noses with it. They all soon became sleepy and passed out.

The host awoke in a small dark room. They were all being held captive in the same cell. Haruhi awoke to the twins shaking her and yelling out her name.

"Haruhi, you're ok!" they said.

She placed her hand on her head. She instantly felt blood running down her face.

"I'm fine guys. Where are we?"

"It appears we've been kidnapped and held in a cell," said Kyoya.

"Haruhi, I'm so glad you're ok! Daddy was so worried about you!" Tamaki ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Senpai, I can't breathe!"

He let go and smiled at her. Just then a door slammed open. It was the kidnapper. He had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a bit muscular and seemed to be in his mid 20's. He smiled and chuckled at their worried faces. He looked straight a Kyoya and ordered, "Tell me your name."

We then proceeded to tell him our names before he left the room, slamming the door behind him. The teens yawned and tried to make themselves as comfortable as possible. The twins sat on either side of Haruhi while across the room, Tamaki leaned on Kyoya. All the host fell asleep shortly after fearing what tomorrow might bring.

The host awoke to the sound of stomping. The kidnapper had come into the room ready to torture us.

"Suoh."

Tamaki looked up at him.

"Get over here!"

Tamaki stood up walked towards the cell gate. They opened the door and took him into a separate room.

"I hope he'll be ok…" whispered Haruhi.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"What's your father's phone number!?" yelled the man.

The two men that had took him placed him on a chair, and tied his hands and his feet. Tamaki proceeded to nervously tell the man his father's phone number.

"Hello, Suoh. I have your son…"

Tamaki waited to see if his father believed him. He prayed that his father would just give them whatever they wanted.

"Don't believe me, huh. Well here's some proof."

The host club king suddenly froze in fear. The man took out a sharp knife and placed the phone in front of Tamaki. He plunged the blade into his left shoulder, almost stabbing his chest. Tamaki let out an ear piercing scream.

"Father, please help me!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The club paced around the cell waiting for Tamaki to return unharmed. Hikaru held Haruhi close. She was at the break of tears. She's never been more afraid in her life. A scream coming from the other room made them quickly turn to the door.

"Boss!" yelled Kaoru.

Kyoya and Kaoru went up to the cell bars. Who knows what they did to him. Haruhi held on to Hikaru even tighter when she heard the scream. He held on to her more tightly as a tear ran down her face.

They opened the door to the cell and pushed Tamaki inside. He held on to his left shoulder as he fell hard on it. He let out another scream as his wound hit the concrete.

Everyone ran up to him.

"Tamaki, are you ok?" asked Kyoya.

He was in too much pain to answer. All he could manage was a little moan. Kaoru and Kyoya flipped him onto his back and removed his hand from his shoulder. Luckily they only took their cell phones away and not their school bags.

Kyoya rummage through his bag looking for a first aid kit. Haruhi and Hikaru helped Tamaki lean against the wall and remove his bloody shirt.

Kyoya came rushing over with a first aid kit he had got when his father bought a medical company. He took out a bandage and applied it around Tamaki's wound. He groaned a bit as more pressure was applied to it.

Haruhi held his hand tightly. "You'll be ok, Senpai."

The door slammed open again.

"Hitachiin."

The twins looked up as they held on to each other.

"You on the right get up here." He pointed at Hikaru.

"I'll be back, okay?" Hikaru placed a kiss on Kaoru's forehead before he was led into the other room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

They put Hikaru on a chair and tied him up. He saw the blood splatter all over the floor from what happened before and became even more terrified. He gulped and held back tears.

"What's your mother's phone number."

Hikaru told him the number and waited. The guy called over and over again. No answer. He called his father's number. No answer.

"Since neither of your parents will answer, we'll have to make sure you pay." He pulled out a bloody knife. The same one he used for Tamaki. He held it close to his finger.

"A finger in the mail should get your parent's attention." He began to cut his fingers. the little cuts on his three fingers were soon getting deeper and deeper. The pain was to much that Hikaru had to call for help.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" He knew no one would probably come, but it was worth a try. Right when the blonde kidnapper was about to chop of his fingers in one swipe his assistant came in.

"Sir, we got a hold of the Hitachiins."

He put the blood stained knife on a table.

"You got lucky, boy."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Haruhi held onto Kaoru as he hyperventilated. A stream of tears was now running down his face.

"Kaoru, he'll be alright."

"Don't lie to me! You saw what happen to Tamaki!"

A scream interrupted them.

"PLEASE STOP!"

"HIKARU!" Kaoru ran to the cell bars. He fell to his knees and cried even harder. He couldn't imagine a life without his cell door opened, and Hikaru was pushed inside.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru ran towards him. He picked him up in his arms and saw his hand covered in blood. There was a deep cut on three of his fingers, almost making them hang.

"Hikaru, you'll be alright just calm down!" Tears ran down Kaoru's face. Haruhi went up to them and placed a hand on their shoulders.

Kyoya came and bandaged Hikaru's fingers. For the third time, the door slammed openned.

"Ootori."

Kyoya stood up and walked towards the man. For all they knew, Kyoya was bound to get hurt too.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kyoya calmly told the man his sister's phone number for he knew his parents wouldn't believe them. He sat there waiting for his punishment. The man hung up the phone and looked at him.

"You're lucky your sister believed us the first time. But that doesn't mean you can leave unharmed."

He walked up to Kyoya and punched him in the face and stomach multiple times. Kyoya spat out blood before he was punched one more time on his ribs. He let out a small, almost inaudible, scream as he heard a crack.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

For once, everyone was worried about the shadow king. Tamaki was so afraid he almost cried. There was no screaming, no grunting, no nothing. It was silent.

The cell door opened and they pushed Kyoya inside. He fell face first into the concrete.

"Kyoya, are you hurt?" asked Tamaki.

They tried helping Kyoya sit up, but he roaned as soon as they touched his side. Kaoru removed Kyoya's shirt and saw a dark bruise forming on his side. He took the bandage and quickly wrapped it around him. He wiped the blood off of his face and sat him down next to Tamaki.

Haruhi tried to hide in the corner of the room. She knew she was next. She knew her father wouldn't answer because he was out of the country. She tried to hold back the tears.

"Haruhi, calm down. I'm sure your father will believe them the first time." Hikaru wrapped his arm around her. A tear went down her face.

"He won't answer his phone. He's out of the country, so I'll be tortured!"

"You'll be fine. We're here for you."

The man slammed open the door.

"Fujioka."

She buried herself in Hikaru's arms. She wasn't going to get up. The blonde man came up to her and ripped her out of his arms. She screamed for she was afraid.

"Haruhi, stay strong!" said Hikaru.

They dragged her into the room. Everybody stared at the door, afraid for poor Haruhi.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.Haruhi's P.O.V.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The man tied me up. He asked me for my father's phone number. I tried to keep my voice straight as I said his number. He called his phone 5 times. No answer.

"Because your father is too busy to check his phone, we'll just have to make sure he gets the message a different way."

They untied me from the chair and kept my arms tied together and my legs untied. The man came up to me and began kissing and sucking me neck. He ripped open my jacket and unbuttoned my shirt.

"Please stop!"

He unhooked my bra to reveal my small and perky breasts. He knitted my right breast while he sucked on my neck. He licked his way down to my chest. He toyed with my nipple before he began to suck on them. He removed my pants not long after.

"Please!"

He leaned in closer to me so I could feel his hard boner. He rubbed his hand over my cotton panties. He took them off and began to lick my nether region as he held my legs apart.

As I sat on the floor he stood up and removed his pants and boxers. His manhood was long and hard. He forced my hand over it and began moving my hand up and down him. He shoved his manhood in my mouth, forcing me to suck on it.

"Stop this now!"

He ignored my pleas and inserted two fingers in me. I groaned in disgust. He inserted another finger, stretching all three out to make me bigger. After he removed them he slid his hard manhood around my area.

Without warning he shoved himself inside of me with one quick thrust. It was so painful I couldn't help but scream as loud as I could. He shoved himself deeper and deeper. He began to thrust as fast as he could. It hurt too much. I felt dirty and used.

It was too much for him to handle. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He came out inside of me. After that he dressed himself and changed me into a green t-shirt and shorts.

"That was wonderful, but your father won't know about that, so shall we send him something of yours?"

He reached over to the table in the corner of the room and got the bloody knife. He held it against my cheek before he placed it behind my ear. He began to cut under my ear, making the cut deeper and deeper.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

It hurt too much. I couldn't take it. He made it halfway up my ear, and in one swipe he cut it off. Blood ran down my face and it splattered everywhere. I screamed as hard as I could.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.Normal POV~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Everyone waited. They knew Haruhi would be injured more than anyone else. They all held on to each other in fear.

"Maybe we shouldn't worry that much. Maybe she'll be fine," considered Tamaki. He couldn't bare thinking about his little girl being hurt. Their thoughts were interrupted by a scream.

"Please stop!"

"Please!"

"Stop this now!"

She screamed really loud. Everyone turned towards the door. Even Kyoya looked like he was about to collapse.

They waited for her to come out, but she didn't. The torture continued.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

"HARUHI, HANG IN THERE!" screamed Kaoru.

Another really loud scream. The scream was followed by sobbing. That's when the cell door opened and Haruhi was pushed inside. She was laying on the floor, one hand over her ear. She was shaking really badly.

Everyone ran up to her. They sat her up. Her eyes were closed while tears ran down her face. They removed her hand from her ear. Her hand was covered in blood. They moved her hair out of the way and saw her ear was missing.

Kyoya quickly took the bandage and wrapped it around her. Everyone else was too shocked to move. They let go of her. She lifted her head up to see herself surrounded by boys.

"Haruhi, are you ok?" asked Tamaki, reaching out for her.

She quickly backed away from him and screamed.

"Haruhi, calm down it's me."

"Get away from me!" She moved to the corner of the room in fear. She was surrounded by boys who could hurt her, use her, rape her.

"Kyoya, what's wrong with my little girl?"

"Based on the way she's acting around us and the blood in between her thighs, she was probably raped."

Everyone froze. The twins backed away from her knowing she needed some space.

"How long will she be like this?" asked Kaoru.

"Can we help her at all?" asked Hikaru.

"Chances are she will suffer from permanent trauma and will freak out whenever she is around a boy. She currently doesn't remember us, but you can try and get her to by treating her nicely and reminding her of all the memories you have about you guys."

Tamaki tried once more to approach her, but she only seemed to freak out even more. Having the same hair color as the kidnapper didn't help her at all.

Tamaki didn't realize this until he got close enough for her to run away from him and, surprisingly, run into the arms of the only people that she trusted and remembered.

The twins were shocked when she ran up to them and hugged them, asking them to protect her. They stared down at her crying face. There was blood all over the side of her face. Tamaki gave a reassuring nod to the twins letting them know it was ok.

They both hugged Haruhi back.

"Don't worry, Haruhi."

"We'll protect you."

That night Kyoya fell asleep in one of the corners of the room, leaning on Tamaki's good shoulder. Haruhi fell asleep in between the twins who were hugging her and leaning on her shoulders.

"Stupid brats!"

The door barged open once again. The kidnapper came in and unlocked the cell. He pulled Kyoya out, and, right in front of everyone's eyes, stabbed him the stomach. He dropped him to the floor and kicked him a couple of times before speaking.

"Your sister informed the public and your private police force about your kidnapping!"

He kicked Kyoya hard on his ribs as he let out a groan. He picked him up by the collar of his shirt and punched his jaw. Kyoya spat out blood before he was shoved back into the cell. Haruhi hid in the twins arms, afraid she would be taken away.

"I'll have to come up of a punishment for you guys."

He walked out of the room. Everyone, but Haruhi and Hikaru, went up to Kyoya. They bandaged his wound and helped him sit up again. For once, everyone saw Kyoya tear up. When Kaoru went back with Hikaru and Haruhi, he seemed scared to death.

"Hika, I'm scared. I know he'll hurt me. I'm the only who isn't injured."

"We're all scared, Kao. I promise I'll protect you no matter what."

The twins shared a small and passionate kiss before they leaned on Haruhi. They only kissed like that when they were extremely scared or worried. No one really knew that their "Little Devils act" wasn't really an act at all. They waited and waited for the man to come back, but he didn't show up for the rest of the day.

The next morning Haruhi remembered the host club thanks to Hikaru and Kaoru, and soon trusted them again. They all sat in silence until a door opened and someone walked in.

"I've come up with a punishment. I'll choose two people to punish. The first being the one who hasn't been injured at all." Kaoru tried to hide behind Hikaru as the man pointed at him.

"The second being the person that you guys all clearly care about the most here. The girl."

Hikaru and Kaoru tried to hide Haruhi, but the kidnapper purposely gave her bright clothes so she could stand out. The kidnapper called in two of his assistance to take Haruhi and Kaoru.

They grabbed Haruhi as she screamed in horror and tried to get out of their grip. Kaoru tried to pull Haruhi out of their grip, but got punched in the face before he was grabbed. They were dragged into the room with everyone else looking at them in horror. Hikaru was on his knees. His face was in his hands as he sobbed. The two people he cared about the most were going to be brutally tortured, and he couldn't save them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kaoru's hands were tied together and so were Haruhi's. They were both on the floor waiting to be tortured.

"It's okay, Haruhi. Just be strong. I'm here with you," whispered Kaoru.

Haruhi looked at him with desperate eyes. How badly she wanted to go home. How she wanted to be clean and not dirty. How she wanted to be confident and fearless again.

The man bent down over Haruhi and began to remove her clothes. She squirmed at his touch and tried not to scream. She groaned and sobbed, but didn't scream.

The man then bent over Kaoru and undressed him. How he hated to be naked and tortured in front of the girl he loved. He tried getting out of his reach and squirming out of his grip, but he ended up being punched for that.

He walked over to Haruhi again and began sucking on her neck. He made his way to her breasts where he licked and sucked on her nipples. He went to her nether regions licking and fingering her. Kaoru couldn't bear to watch. He knew this happened the last time she came in here and now he was watching it happen all over again and couldn't do anything about it.

When he finished licking and sucking on Haruhi, he went to Kaoru. He began kissing his chest and licking his nipples. He made his way down to his penis. He held it and moved his hand up and down. He put it in his mouth and sucked it. Kaoru couldn't help to moan.

He placed Kaoru on his knees behind Haruhi. He grabbed his manhood and placed it in her opening. He quickly shoved him against her as hard as he could. Haruhi screamed. He then removed his pants and boxers.

He placed his own penis in Kaoru's mouth and forced him to suck on it. Kaoru felt like throwing up. He was disgusted by this man. Without warning, the kidnapper placed himself behind Kaoru and shoved himself inside his ass. Kaoru screamed at the pain of being stretched out, not to mention in a very uncomfortable spot.

He grabbed Kaoru's hips and made him thrust himself against Haruhi. Kaoru's slightly bigger dick made Haruhi scream in pain again. Kaoru cried at the thought of making her hurt. The kidnapper then made Kaoru thrust back, making his dick go deeper into his ass.

He kept doing this for 15 minutes, making Kaoru come out in Haruhi and the kidnapper in Kaoru. When Kao had the courage to open his eyes he was terrified of what he saw. There was blood all over his thighs and all over Haruhi's opening. He made her bleed even more.

The kidnapper finally removed himself from Kaoru, but forced him to keep on having sex with Haruhi. He pushed Kaoru back so Haruhi was on top of him. and facing him. He then proceeded to climb behind Haruhi and place his dick in her ass. She screamed even louder as he forced himself inside of her. After about 10 minutes he changed positions. He removed himself from her ass and shoved himself inside of the same hole Kaoru was in. She screamed even more as she was stretched out.

After an hour of being tortured he threw them back into the cell naked and covered in blood. Hikaru ran up to them and at first sight he realized what had happened. Kaoru sat up and leaned against the wall with Haruhi at his side. Haruhi cried into Kaoru's chest as he hugged her and let tears fall from his eyes. Haruhi was aware that he was forced to do that and did not become afraid of Kaoru.

Everyone tried to find pieces of clothing for them to where overnight. Tamaki had a small blanket in his bag because Honey often liked to take random naps during the club. Haruhi ended up wearing Kyoya's shirt and Kaoru wore Hikaru's. They both used the pink blanket to cover the floor and their lower half.

It's the fifth day of their kidnapping. The kidnapper is supposed to collect the ransom money today and release them if their parents pay all the money. He gave back Haruhi and Kaoru's clothes and brought all of the host into the van.

They met at the park at 11:00 p.m. Tamaki's father paid the money first. He quickly took Tamaki out of the van and threw him to the floor. His father ran up to him and helped him up. He had also paid for Haruhi because her father wasn't in the country and, even if he was here, he wouldn't be able to afford it. Haruhi was thrown to the floor. Tamaki rushed to go help her.

Hikaru and Kaoru's mother paid next. She paid him the money and together the twins were thrown out the van, holding each other tightly. Their mother ran to them and hugged them. It was the first time they've seen their mother care about them.

Kyoya's sister paid last. Kyoya was thrown out the van and unfortunately landed on his broken rib. He let out a scream as his sister ran to his aid. After that the kidnapper left, little to know the Ootori police force was following him.

All the host smiled at each other and hugged each other. They made it out alive with a couple of battle scars to show for it. Haruhi suddenly remembered that Tamaki's father was near her and she jumped to the Hitachiin brothers arms.

"Haruhi, calm down."

"You're safe now."

Everyone was rushed to the hospital. Tamaki was lucky for the blade missed any organs or veins. Kyoya had two broken ribs and a not so deep stab wound that were healed in a matter of days. Hikaru had to lose his three fingers, and had trouble with his injury at first, but soon got used to it. Kaoru was diagnosed with a fractured arm and small internal bleeding that soon went away. Haruhi's ear was gone for good and she was told she had a fractured ankle and wrist, had internal bleeding, and was pregnant with Kaoru's child. They all were somewhat traumatized by the experience, but were over with the help of some therapy.

After everyone was healed they all did their best to pretend nothing ever happened. Honey and Mori didn't return until three months after the incident. By this time he kidnapper had been caught and identified. The group of kidnappers would go around taking kids from very rich families and holding them for ransom. The group was now awaiting trial.

"Hey guys, we're back!" said Honey.

"Hey guys! How was your trip to Australia?" asked Hikaru.

"It was really fun! We won the tournament! What did we miss while we were gone?" Honey asked.

"Nothing much," said Haruhi who was wearing a female uniform and had a bump on her stomach.

 **Thank you for reading! Please don't hesitate to comment on any mistakes or questions you have about the story. I will send you a message back explaining any questions you have. Once again, I'm sorry for all the mistakes I made last time. I'm still not a very good writer, part of it being because I'm only 13 and haven't learned much, but thank you for helping me improve.**


End file.
